Beyblade A Generation
by Tigura
Summary: Just months after Kinomiya Takao's third championship victory, just months after the BEGA ordeal, there is a new tournament, complete with a new set of champions...


Rain.

It was raining upon the empty, misty streets of Shibuya, Japan. Few people were out underneath umbrellas with myriad colors. Light from tall poles were accompanied by the bright beams emitting from several windows. At one window, someone was there, looking out into the tranquil rain. A young boy dressed in a yellow T-shirt continued staring solemnly with a heavy sigh. In a mood as dark as his cinnamon coated skin, he pushed back his long black braids behind his shoulders while his deep brown eyes beamed dreamily out the window.

From inside his room, the young boy sat on a chair before a carpet of scattered works of art on the floor. Among this mess, there was an incomplete sketch of a fierce, large black dog with three heads roaring above itself. There also was a small black spinning top with yellow streaks sitting on top of it. While the picture lied there quietly, all six of its sclera mysteriously was glowing in an ominous crimson color during the young boy's quiet soliloquy…

_Stop crying so much… brother_.

_**Bakuten Shoot**_

_**Beyblade A Generation**_

_**Episode 1: "The Evil Beast He Embraced"**_

"_Ban…ken. **Uehara Banken**, wake up."_

The young boy with the yellow T-shirt, now wearing a small black vest over it, was standing against a wall, his head nodded down as he soundlessly slept. He was also holding a bucket full of water in each hand as he slept. Finally, someone shook him by his shoulders to quickly pull him from his slumber. "Agh! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Then, he calmed down as soon as he scaled up a tall, female teacher in a deep crimson dress to match her ruby-red mane behind her. She crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation. "I might as well not punish you like this if you're going to sleep right through it."

"Oh, **Tachikawa-san**," Banken gasped. "Can I come back to class now?"

"Class is _over_. Everyone's outside now."

"What!"

Grumbling to himself, the boy set the buckets down and sulked off down the school hallway. Tachikawa-san watched him with concern in her eyes and called out to him. "I notice that your grades are slipping. We can talk, you know."

Banken turned back to her with a gleeful smile and replied, "Not to worry. I'll do better next time."

With that, he quickly ran off to exit the school. Tachikawa-san stood by the door to her classroom and watched him leave maternally. "I hope you really believe that."

Later, underneath the brilliant rays of sunlight, Banken was found sitting under the deep shade of a tree near the center of the lively campus around him. The crowds of his fellow peers gave life to the enormous quad surrounded by lush green grass and clean, gray walkways that came to the middle and circled around a large fountain statue. Around the enormous clock in the background that struck 3 PM, the name, "**Dai-Ichiro** **Junior High School**," was marked around it.

While many of the children chose to hang around the shining campus instead of leaving like many others, Banken continued sitting quietly and alone under the dark shade. Then, a voice called out to him. "Yo! Uehara!" The young, colored boy looked up and found a trio of boys grinning derisively at him. One in particular wore a light cinnamon vest with clouded jeans. The spikes in his short brown hair stood up on end, and he had a unique flat nose underneath his coal black eyes.

Banken sighed in exasperation and bowed his head down once more. "It's just you," he murmured.

"What do ya mean, 'just me!'" the boy hissed. "Don't insult the great **Matsuya**!"

"Right, right. So, what do you want?"

The other two generic boys only snickered in the background as Matsuya reached into his pocket and held out an emerald green spinning top with two towering rings at the top. Banken twitched and scowled, "**_Beyblade_**? You still play that old game?"

"Ha! That's a laugh! I know full well that you still play the game!" Matsuya declared. "I hear you're supposed to be good, o' great '_Demon Dog of Beyblade_.' And if that's true, I can't have anybody to spoil my chances at the next championship."

"That is, if there _will_ be another championship," Banken grinned cynically. "You're like the _only_ one who plays that game."

"Why you!" one of Matsuya's thugs hissed. "You just don't know when to watch your tongue!"

"It's all right," Matsuya himself shrugged. "Just take his backpack."

With that, both of Matsuya's boys approached Banken and went after the backpack sitting beside him. The moment they grabbed it, Banken responded and tried to take it back. After he overpowered the thug and took it back, something managed to fall out from the bag. It was the black Beyblade found in Banken's room before.

Matsuya smirked in satisfaction when he looked down at the black Beyblade. "As I thought. You call it '**Shinigami Kerberous**,' right?" Banken picked up the blade and stood up with an annoyed stare. "If I fight you, you'll back off, right?"

"So, it's a match then!" Matsuya laughed. "Down at the park in an hour. I'll be waiting."

With that, the ruthless youth turned away and marched off with his two henchmen following him. As they went off, Banken sighed as he held his Beyblade in his right palm. "This is the _last_ time, I swear!"

* * *

…_There was the sound of a car skidding over the street. A loud slide that echoed in the viewer's ears. "**YAKEN**!" A silhouetted figure fell in midair, the figure of a small boy. At the sidewalks, the black Beyblade landed near another boy's feet. It was Banken, falling to his knees in heartbroken shock. The tears ran down from his bloodshot eyes as the wailing of sirens echoed around him… _

_

* * *

_

The black Beyblade was thrown onto the floor and against the wall. Back in his room, Banken barely contained his visual rage towards the top. "It's because of that stupid thing!" he hissed. "My brother died to get that _thing_ back!" He wailed at the top of his lungs as he turned around and punched the wall near a table littered with pencil sketches. The boy slowly calmed down and panted in exhaustion. He turned back around and approached Shinigami Kerberous to pick it up once again. This time when he stared at it, he replaced his stare from hate to guilt. "No," he said in defeat. "It was me. I was the one who decided to play near the streets. I was complaining that it was too far to walk all the way to the BBA Training Center. He was just a beginner, but my brother knew how to care for this blade, _his_ blade. He was already dedicating his life to the sport… so much that it actually cost his." Banken turned back to his sketchboard table and sat down before it. He put the blade down and stared down at his sketches. "It's been a week now… without him. I had given up Beyblading to atone for my irresponsibility. But, it's not enough." He turned toward the sketch he made of the three-headed black dog and placed his hand over it with a gentle touch. "_Cerberus_," he said. "You're more of a guard-dog than I'll ever be. I wish you would _personally_ come and drag me down to Hell." Depressed and tired, Banken nestled his face in his arms to rest…

_You ask for too much, human…_

Banken quickly raised his head in surprise to that strange voice. But, he found himself not in his room but in a cold, dark space. He turned around and scaled up an enormous sleek black gate behind him. A violet, fiery aura surrounded this peculiar door as Banken took a step back. "What…?"

"_The gate_."

The boy speedily turned back to find six crimson stars staring out at him in the shadows. "_The gate that leads to the Underworld_," spoke that same, deep, intimidating voice.

"The… Underworld?" Banken repeated. "Then, this place…"

"_The borders of Hell. But, you cannot go beyond the gate, no matter how much you wish it. You are still alive._"

"Wait. Are you…?"

An enormous black-furred paw stepped into the dim spotlight Banken stood in. The young man scaled up in disbelief at a familiar dark creature with the same features as in a certain portrait of it. As its six pupils continued to shine, a large black dog emerged from the darkness, approximately two feet larger than the boy. It was the demon dog, **Cerberus**.

Banken gasped at the shadowy stature of the demon dog while it formally introduced itself. "_I am the_ **_Jigoku no Banken (Guard Dog of Hell)_**, **_Cerberus_**. _I am the guardian that stands by the gate for all eternity._"

"Cerberus," Banken repeated in awe. "The 'Jigoku no Banken.'"

"_Tell me. Why do you wish for me to take you to Hell?_"

"Because I used to be a guard-dog like you, my brother's keeper. But, I failed him… and let him die. I want to atone for my failure."

"_So, that is why you stand here, not afraid to stand before me, eager to fall into Hell._"

Banken's focus was solely on Cerberus, beaming with an unnerving tint in his eyes that rivaled all six of the dog's. It growled lustily, "_You have good eyes_." The two continued peering intensely into each other's eyes, each mesmerized by the other. Banken gradually lifted his arms and slowly reached out to Cerberus' middle head. "_You shouldn't…_" he growled softly, "…_touch me._" Banken didn't respond. His hands kept reaching out until they were inches away. Finally, he faintly caressed its muzzle. Both Banken and Cerberus broke from their trance and gasped!

Banken blinked in wonder while he was reaching for the ceiling while he lied on the floor. He was back in his room. After he had assessed what had happened, he sighed as he lied his arms down. "A dream," he scowled. Next, there was a knock at his door. "Excuse me," a muffled, feminine tone of voice called. "Is this Uehara Banken's room?"

"Coming, coming," Banken called back, sitting up.

After he stood back up, he staggered to his door. "Who can that be?" he groaned. "That doesn't sound like the landlady." He opened his door and found an appealing figure on the other side. It was a young woman holding a black violin case, a girl that looked to be around Banken's age. She wore a short sapphire jacket over a light pink tanktop, a bright magenta skirt, and a blue blow in her rich cinnamon hair. Her lovely emerald-colored eyes briefly stunned the young man, making him blush. "Oh. H, hi," Banken meekly greeted.

"Uehara Banken," the girl spoke in an elegant, mature tone of voice. "A fellow senior student of Dai-Ichiro Junior High School. Age 15. Special talents include drawing and graphic art."

"Uh, yeah?"

"It's a pleasure," the girl greeted. "I am **Yamazaki Nanami**. Our school requested that I tutor you."

"A tutor!" Banken scowled. "I never agreed to this!"

"It appears that our teachers are concerned about you. Something must have happened."

Banken clenched his teeth, "Those adults don't know anything."

"Hmm. Perhaps," Nanami casually replied. "Say, would you like to have ice cream with me?"

"Huh? I thought you said you were my tutor."

"Yes. But, I thought it would be best if we get to know each other better."

Banken scratched his head and groaned in exasperation. "Fine, whatever. Just hold on a minute." With that, the boy turned back toward his table, snatched Shinigami Kerberous off of it, and went back to join this mysterious girl.

Several minutes later, outside a public bakery parlor, Nanami took her time in licking the cream-colored ice cream from her cone. Annoyed, Banken held his white, snowy cone of ice with half-opened eyes. "You never said I had to pay for yours," he moaned.

"Wouldn't that be the proper thing for a gentleman to do?" Nanami replied cheerfully.

"Geez, she pulls no punches," he thought to himself.

The two sat down at a vacant white table with an umbrella built in the center outside the parlor. They both proceeded to lick their respective ice cream in moderation. "So, Yamazaki-kun," Banken said in between licks. "What's there to talk about first?"

"Hmm. This ice cream is delicious," Nanami smiled. "How's yours, Banken-kun."

"Hey, I'm being serious!"

Nanami held her cone in her hands as she placed them on the table. Finally, she replied, "Is there anything else that a tutor is supposed to do? Tachikawa-san assigned me personally."

"Tch! I might have known," Banken scowled. "What a bother."

"Is there some sort of conflict that is affecting your grades?"

"Nothing at all! Sorry, but you're wasting your time."

After that brash reply, Banken continued to eat his ice cream. Nanami remained calm and patient, but her eyes seemed to glow ambitiously towards him. "Is it… your brother?" The moment he was mentioned, Banken responded instantly by slamming his fist over the table. "What! Who told you that?"

"That's it, without question. I'm sorry."

The young boy clenched his teeth at her, but he steadily calmed down and relaxed his tense body. "The proverb is true. 'Every rose has its thorn.'"

"Has your brother's passing made you _this_ bitter?"

"Well, yeah. Having the only family you had left can do that to a person," Banken replied cynically. "What else am I supposed to do with this miserable life?"

For a brief moment, Nanami's grip over her ice cream tightened in reply to his heartless words. "So… you would throw yourself to death's door, thinking you have nothing left to lose. How selfish." That statement caught Banken's full attention, and Nanami directed a stern look towards him. "Despite what you may think, there are people who still care about you and want to do everything in their power to help you. Tachikawa-san asked me to be your tutor, didn't she? What would she think if she ever heard you say things like that?"

"Whatever. It's not my problem. And what do _you_ care anyway? You know nothing about me."

Nanami wasn't shaken from her glare towards the bitter Banken, and the two stared each other down in brief silence.

Suddenly, the silence was broken from a beeping sound. Banken gasped and looked at his watch. "Oh, _great_. I'm late," he sighed. Frantically, Banken threw the rest of the ice cream, including the cone, in his mouth and took one big gulp. In an instant, chills reverberated around his body, and his head throbbed with brain freeze. Banken clenched his fists as he struggled to shake off this awkward feeling with a deep exhale. Then, he quickly ran off, crying "Don't wait uuuuuuuup!" After the boy left her behind, Nanami watched him go, that ambitious glow still in her eyes…

* * *

Out in a tranquil land filled with green hills, a crowd of young boys gathered around a wide green dish with many scratches worn into it. Several kids murmured amongst themselves. "Wow! Look at those battle scratches! Yeah, he's a serious Beyblader. So, where's Banken? He _does_ know that the Beybattle is here in the park, right? Maybe he chickened out!" Standing underneath the shade of the trees, Matsuya had his arms crossed, one finger tapping impatiently over his arm. "Hey!" a voice from the crowd called. "Here he comes now!" Matsuya turned towards the entrance of Shibuya Park and found Banken just running in towards the crowd. He grinned anxiously, "He's finally here." With that, he dropped his arms and marched toward the dish to prepare for battle. 

Banken came running and stopped before the dish, kneeling over his knees to catch his breath. Matsuya grinned smugly, "You're late. I was beginning to think you'd chicken out."

Banken lifted his head with a cynical smile and replied, "I'm not in a good mood right now. So, you best watch yourself."

"Ha! We'll see. Get out your blade!"

His mind set on his upcoming battle, Matsuya held out a Beyblade Grip Launcher that matched his green Beyblade, locked his blade in place, and aimed it at his opponent. Banken stood upright and sighed as he held his Shinigami Kerberous in his hand up to him. "I gave you to my brother," he thought. "Now that he's gone, no one, especially me, is worthy of using you. But, this is the last time. I promise!"

The crowd cried out, "Three… two… one…!"

Banken dramatically pushed back the right flap of his jacket to pull out a gray and white Grip Shooter. Then, his right hand reached for the 'necklace' around his neck and pulled it by its large finger grips to reveal it to be a ripcord while he pushed it in the shooter. Next, he attached his Beyblade to the shooter while holding both arms over his head. "GO! SHOOT!" he cried as he finally pulled the cord to release Shinigami Kerberous into battle!

Matsuya shot his Beyblade out in the battleground soon after, and the two Beyblades immediately spun around the barriers of the dish as they measured each other up. "See those scars in my 'Beystadium?'" Matsuya taunted. "All of them are aftershocks from my final blows to my opponents. After 100 matches, I never lost once in this stadium. You're about to become Victim #101!"

"You sure talk a lot," Banken shot back.

Matsuya's blade zigzagged across the stadium floor before Shinigami Kerberous came in the middle and grinded against it. Then, the two blades dashed away and struck past each other in continuous waves of attacks from all directions. Suddenly, Shinigami Kerberous was pushed hard into the stadium wall twice, briefly wobbling unsteadily. "Heh! Is that all you got!" Matsuya laughed. But, to his surprise, the black Beyblade regained balance all by itself! "What!"

"You wanted to challenge me, yet you didn't know about my capabilities?" Banken grinned. "My blade is a 'zombie.' Shinigami Kerberous can instantly recover from those meek attacks easy!"

Next, Shinigami Kerberous went on the attack and rapidly smashed over the green Beyblade, spinning full circle around it a few times. The crowd was stunned by Banken's display of skill and was full of awe. Matsuya hissed at the attention his opponent received and cried, "Not bad! But, this is where it gets serious! Go!" With that, his respective Beyblade began to pick up speed. Shinigami Kerberous dashed after it, but before it managed to touch it, it faded in the emerald surroundings and disappeared! "It's gone!" Banken gasped. Suddenly, his blade reappeared from behind and struck the dark blade hard, sending it sliding awkwardly around the dish. "Heh! Can you keep up with me _now_?" Matsuya's Beyblade disappeared once again and soon reappeared by the stunned Shinigami Kerberous and struck it hard to the side. And after it made impact, it disappeared again and reappeared where it had sent the black Beyblade, repeating the same process!

The crowd kept their focus on the Beybattle anxiously while Matsuya chuckled confidently. "How's that?"

"Damn! It's the stadium!" Banken observed. "Because both your blade and your stadium are green, it's easy to make the illusion that it can camouflage itself like a chameleon!"

"Perceptive! As expected from my worthy adversary. But, you were, of course, no match for my **Sting Chameleon**'s Sting Illusion attack."

Matsuya's blade continued its assault while Shinigami Kerberous' fate looked grimmer and grimmer by the second. "Finish it!" Sting Chameleon came at the black blade for one last strike to finish it off. But, suddenly, upon impact, Shinigami Kerberous 'caught' it! "No way!" Matsuya gasped along with the crowd.

Banken declared, "This battle's over!"

With Sting Chameleon literally stuck against it, Shinigami Kerberous continued to spin and twirl the green blade around with it! Banken roared, "Here's something for your stadium!" Finally, Shinigami Kerberous threw Sting Chameleon; the green blade's sharp edges dug through the stadium floor before it bounced upward from the wall. Lastly, it landed outside the green Beystadium, ceasing to spin. With an enormous scar along the stadium floor, Shinigami Kerberous continued to spin victoriously.

The crowd roared with excitement and enthusiasm after the battle's conclusion. "Wow! What a comeback! So, _this_ is the infamous 'Demon Dog of Beyblade!' I don't think he was even serious! Yeah, for real!" Matsuya fell to his knees in bewilderment as he stared at that great fault line in his Beystadium, a scar that symbolized his first defeat. "Impossible. How could I lose?"

"Are you satisfied now?" Banken shrugged. "You finally got to fight the o' great 'Demon Dog of Beyblade.'"

Suddenly, a golden flash streaked through the air and chipped Shinigami Kerberous out from the stadium and out in the grass! "What th…!" Banken gasped. Spinning before his respective blade, a new, golden Beyblade with black and red stripes around it sparkled brilliantly like the sun.

Soon, a pleasant, angelic song echoed across the lucid greenland. Everyone was pulled towards its source atop of a hill. It was a familiar young woman who peacefully played her personal melody from her violin. It was none other than Yamazaki Nanami!

Banken faced her completely with a wandering expression. "It's her… Yamazaki-kun," he thought. Nanami ceased playing her beautiful song and found Banken staring after her. She said quietly, "Are you just going to keep running… just like how you ran from _me_?" Suddenly, the gold Beyblade reacted to her voice and struck Shinigami Kerberous, pushing it back through the grass. Furthermore, the powerful force from that blow struck Banken as well! "Agh!" he groaned. "That blade… is it _hers_?"

Banken grinned and spoke out-loud, "Heh. I never figured _you_ to be into Beyblading."

"This won't be your last Beybattle. This is only the beginning."

"That's enough!"

With that, Shinigami Kerberous circled towards the new Beyblade and struck it, creating a great shockwave upon impact! The wave of power blew past the shocked crowd, having them brace themselves. Banken raised his eyebrow in wander. "Where did _that_ come from?" he thought. "That's the same power _her_ blade threw at me. Suddenly, I just did it as well."

"_Ah_. _That felt good_."

Banken gasped and paused for a moment. "That voice… where did it come from?" Nanami's eyes fixated on something she noticed and called out to her Beyblade. "**DawnKentaurus**, attack again." Her Beyblade did what she asked and smashed across the black blade, driving it back into a tree and blasting it down from its trunk on impact! The force poured over the colored youth once again, and the voice echoed through his mind once again. "_Such power_! _Such much more power than that weakling before_!"

"What _is_ that?" Banken winced in pain, holding his head. "Where's that voice coming from?"

After the debris cleared to reveal that Shinigami Kerberous was still spinning, Nanami's DawnKentaurus relentlessly came after it. The blades clashed and grinded against one another in a stalemate. "Stop it!" Banken hissed. "Stop fighting me!"

"_No_. _Don't stop_. _Keep fighting me_."

"Who's there? Who's talking!"

Nanami kept sending her blade to shove Shinigami Kerberous back towards Banken. Then, the moment he stared down at them, Banken gasped once he noticed something peculiar on top of his blade. In the once empty Bit Chip, there was a picture of a familiar canine beast with three heads. "_Human_," the voice growled venomously. "_Set me free and let me fight_. _Set me free_!" Suddenly, throbbing pain overwhelmed Banken, and he fell to his knees as he held his head with both hands. While he was groaning in constipation, Matsuya and the other kids were gazing at the peculiar struggle, awaiting its climax. Finally, Banken threw his head to the sky and cried at the top of his lungs. In response, his Beyblade suddenly combusted with an enormous aura of dark, black flames!

The wave of power pushed debris up and outward towards the crowd, blinding them from this incredible development. Nanami casually stood against the wave as she observed the activity of its core. Banken panted as he fell over his palms in exhaustion. Suddenly, the voice called to him again. "You wish to leave such a place… human?" Recognizing that voice, Banken slowly looked up and discovered a new presence before him. His eyes widened from the shock of his discovery, and his body briefly shook. "No… how can this be…?" Three multiple black tails lashed about in the calm core of the storm and nestled under the boy's chin. As a rumbling growl echoed in the background, sleek crimson armor wrapped around its massive black pelt of a body. Gauntlets around its four legs glowed above the circle of light underneath it. Silver chains rung from the steel black necklace around each of its necks. And six familiar sclera peered towards the frozen Banken. It was the legendary demonic dog that guarded the gates of Hell, Cerberus!

Seeing the gigantic, intimidating size of the beast, the kids panicked and frantically ran off in fright. Matsuya backed away while he was unable to run away. But, instead of fright, he looked spiteful as he reluctantly disappeared as well. Nanami continued to stand against the demon's vast aura, but she genuinely looked intrigued at its awesome appearance. "I never imagined…" she murmured, "for Banken to receive _him_."

Banken still couldn't move his body. He was still bewildered to find Cerberus standing right before him, his essence emerging from his own Beyblade. "Cerberus… how can you… be here?" The black dog didn't reply, as he was focused on a silhouetted figure behind the steady DawnKentaurus. His eyes gleamed with pleasurable ecstasy as he laughed seductively. "I have been guarding the gate for so long. To battle such an opponent… I would allow you to embrace me a hundred times, human." Banken gasped as he recalled what happened before…

…_Banken's focus was solely on Cerberus, beaming with an unnerving tint in his eyes that rivaled all six of the dog's. The two continued peering intensely into each other's eyes, each mesmerized by the other. Banken gradually lifted his arms and slowly reached out to Cerberus' middle head. His hands kept reaching out until they were inches away. Finally, he faintly caressed its muzzle. Both Banken and Cerberus broke from their trance and gasped!_...

…Banken began to regain his movement and took one gulp as he stared after Cerberus. The demon dog's presence was more than convincing. "That dream… was real…?" The devilish Cerberus' eyes sharpened with ferocity and determination, glowing anxiously for his prey…

_Now… fight me with everything you have…

* * *

_

_**1st Opening Song: "New Generation"**_

_**Opening Sequence Type A**_

♪♪

_**Standing out in the sunrise's horizon, three youths stood together against the blustery winds.**_

_**Past a young, pink-haired girl, a boy with a long crimson mane tugged the visor of his cap down his mysterious eyes.**_

_**And leading them both was the black-braided kid, Uehara Banken.**_

_**As he turned around, he held out his Grip Shooter and fiercely released his black Beyblade as it burst into a brilliant light…**_

_**Bakuten Shoot**_

_**Beyblade A Generation**_

_**(title screen)**_

♪ I had nothing inside my heart

I felt empty until this faint light pierced through the thick darkness ♪

_**In the middle of a song's introductory verse, Banken the dreamer turned away from his thoughts and smiled.**_

_**His profile continued as the colored youth held out his Shinigami Kerberous outward with a smug grin; next, his respective Holy Beast, Cerberus the Guardian, leapt with large claws and intimidating fangs and finally, the both of them posed together with the demon dog coiling around Banken who was prepared to fire his Beyblade.**_

♪ Shadow was the only thing I had

I was left to walk my own path, a life so emotionless ♪

_**At the beginning of the second stanza, Alexander Masters smiled as he teasingly lifted the visor of his cap to flash the emerald glow of his hidden eyes.**_

_**After he was seen energetically dancing with fiery rings around his person,**_

_**His crimson, reptilian beast, Red the Warrior Salamander, roared behind his cool and composed stature.**_

_**Next, the axe-wielding shinobi, Fujibayashi Reena, materialized from the winds.**_

_**With her axe held across her shoulders, she gave a cheerful and enthusiastic smile**_

_**While her winged partner, Sylph the Gale, soared through the skies.**_

_**Finally, all three of these kids stood together as a team…**_

_**Until Reena teased and annoyed Banken while Alex watched them argue with an exasperated grin.**_

♪ I was pulled from sorrow and looked toward tomorrow

I learned to love again ♪

_**One by one, we meet their opposition in three sets of trios.**_

_**First, a peculiar boy and a girl with a heart on opposite cheeks while an older man with a golden mane appeared between them, arrogantly holding a rose to his lips.**_

_**Second, it's an all-girl team sporting spooky, ghostly wardrobe.**_

_**And third, it's a trio of boys wearing technological outfits, led by familiar character, the sapphire-haired Yamashita Kain.**_

_**Another familiar face, the cyborg with the deep green mane, Zeo, appeared with a Cerberus different from Banken's.**_

_**And three silhouetted figures of two girls and a man appeared behind Banken, Reena, and Alex…**_

♪ I discovered my innocence and escaped my hate

And pain… ♪

_**Further mysteries are seen in another team consisting of a girl that resembled Reena, a neurotic, white-haired boy, and a silhouetted figure with a shade of deep red standing in the middle of them.**_

_**This mysterious person shone with an evil, violet demonic aura while Banken and Cerberus stood together in the thick darkness as a pair of animalistic pupils stared down at them…**_

♪♪

**_Meeting underneath the Silver_** **_Tower_** **_of the Universe_** **_City_** **_Championship are five teams that appeared before respectively:_**

_**The Saint Generations, the Romantic Tag, the Dark Virgins, the Cyber Divers, and the Demona Generations.**_

_**Five Beyblades, each from their respective team, came together in one great clash!**_

_(Chorus)_

♪ My generation! New generation!

I have another chance to live and cherish my freedom! ♪

_**Breaking through the rising dark flames, Banken directs the fire encircling his arms to engulf his Shinigami Kerberous Beyblade.**_

_**The great beast, Cerberus, blazed in raw fiery energy as the shadows of its blade form myriads of chains, striking the opposing navy blade at all sides.**_

_**Meanwhile, Alex spun around dramatically with blazing orbs of fire in each hand.**_

_**He merged them together and watched as his Red Salamander blade burst out with awesome waves of power that rivaled a supernova!**_

♪ Together with you, with all of you,

I can leave behind all my angst and continue to run…! ♪

_**Currents of wind pulled the white blade, Sylph, to the skies in the form of the awesome white falcon.**_

_**Within the massive barrier of wind, multiple images of Sylph struck the opponent's red blade upward until it was sent away by the crescent blade of air fired from Reena's giant axe.**_

_**Back in the darkness, Banken rose to his feet and confronted his mystery opponent.**_

_**With all his might, he ran. Cerberus ran. His Beyblade ran… until they all delivered their final blow…**_

♪♪

_**As quickly as it rose, the sun began to set while Banken and many other youths all staggered from their exhaustion from a hard Beybattle…**_

_**As the power of the song came to an end, Banken, Alex, and Reena stood together in the rushing wind, their respective Holy Beasts appearing behind them in triumph.**_

**END

* * *

**

_**NEXT TIME**_

_Banken: I'm the one who chose Cerberus to be my partner! But, how is that even possible? Yamazaki-kun, you know something, don't you? You're talking about me running away, but here you are, running off without telling me the truth! Looks like I have no choice but to chase her into the new experimental Beyblade World Championship to find the answer!_

"**_Full Force Preliminary!"_**

_Banken: Let's go, Cerberus!_

_Cerberus: Don't order me around, human._

_Banken: Guess you don't want these honeycakes, huh?_

_Cerberus: Hm!

* * *

_

Beyblade A Generation Episode 1

© Tigura "The Silver Tiger of Death"


End file.
